Secret Santa
by xShadowintheDarkx
Summary: μ's does secret Santa. (NKMK Focus)


The auditorium was filled with students, all witnessing the graduation of the school's precious third-years. It wasn't until one name was called that Maki felt a sharp tug at her heart; Yazawa Nico. It hurt hearing her name, knowing she wouldn't be able to see Nico's smile or listen to Nico's stupid idol rants during club time. Maki knew what she was feeling, what she had felt for a while, but couldn't bring herself to tell Nico.

 _I love Nico-chan._

Maki couldn't let Nico slip through her fingers. She knew she had to tell her before she left or she would never stop hating herself.

Maki waited until the end of the ceremony, which felt like it lasted an eternity. She waited at the exit of the auditorium to catch Nico as she left. When she caught sight of the familiar black pigtails, she reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Eh? Maki-chan? What is it?" Came Nico's reply.

"C-Can you come with me for a minute?" Maki tried to keep herself calm, to no prevail.

"S-Sure?" Nico looked confused, almost worried at first, but began to follow Maki.

Maki took Nico to the only place she could think of at the time, the school's roof. At this point, Nico was absolutely terrified because of how isolated they were from the rest of the people.

"M-Maki-chan...? Why are we on the roof?" Maki was still facing forward, gathering up the courage to finally confess her love. Quickly, Maki turned around.

"N-Nico-chan! I love you!" Maki was gripping the front of her skirt tightly. Nico's face was full of shock.

 _Oh my gosh, what have I just done? What if Nico-chan doesn't even like me, I mean we fight all the time. What if she doesn't even like girls..?_

Maki could feel her eyes begin to water at the last thought. She could've just ruined her entire friendship with the third-year. She closed her eyes to keep her tears from flowing, but they still managed to leak out. Maki let out a sniffle as she began to cry.

 _Not only have I ruined a friendship, I'm now crying like a baby in front of her._

Maki was startled when she felt hands, Nico's hands, cup her cheeks and wipe away the tears.

"It's about time." Nico responded. Tears were still pooled in Maki's, now wide open, eyes. Nico stood on her tiptoes and kissed Maki on the forehead.

"I love you too, Maki-chan."

* * *

Seven years passed since the third-years graduated, since Nico and Maki began dating. The µ's members went to pursue their dreams. Some people, like Nozomi and Eli, stayed. Other members like Honoka and Kotori left, fulfilling their interests elsewhere. Nico would come and go, visiting her girlfriend whenever she had the chance. She had successfully became an idol, meaning her schedule was full of tours, meet-ups, and interviews. Maki took over her family's hospital, as she was destined to do.

Maki got back to her and Nico's home late at night after a busy day at work. It was empty and quiet, currently only her living in the house. She hung up her purse and pulled out her phone. She had gotten a message from Nico.

 **hey maki-chan! my manager said I have the week off for Christmas so I should be home tomorrow! can't wait to see you ㈎9**

Maki smiled at the text. It had been a month since Maki had seen Nico in person. Although she had been together with Nico for seven years, she hasn't gotten used to Nico's idol schedule. She looked at the time the message was sent; 9:00 pm. It was already 12:00 am. Even with the current time, Maki decided to text her back.

 **Alright, I'll be waiting. Goodnight, Nico-chan.**

Maki sent the message. She stared at the screen before deciding to send another text.

 **I love you.**

As the years passed, Maki grew more honest with herself and others. She wasn't ashamed or embarrassed to say something like that to Nico, although some situations were different. Almost immediately, the words went from 'sent' to 'seen.' She waited a minute for a response, and when there wasn't one, she closed her phone and put it in her pocket. She pulled her hair out of her ponytail as she walked towards her room in her dark house.

* * *

Maki woke up the next morning, earlier than usual. She still had to get some work done at the hosital. She made herself presentable before she got in her car and drove to the hospital. As she arrived, she went straight to her office in the hospital. She didn't have any surgeries planned for the day, but she did have an enormous amount of paperwork to fill out. She got straight to work, not wanting Nico to get home without her there.

Maki set the last piece of the paperwork in a neat pile on her desk. She looked at the clock on the wall of her office. It was already past 9 am. She had been there for 3 hours.

 _Crap! I've already spent so much time here!_

Maki shot up from here desk and sped out of her office, trying her best to avoid any others to stay out of pointless conversations. She successfully made it out of the hospital, only having to turn down one conversation with a co-worker. She still had places she wanted to go for Nico.

 _Hopefully I still have some time left before she arrives..._

She got in her car and drove to her next destination; a flower shop. It took some time to get to the shop, but Maki knew exactly what she wanted to get.

"I'll have a bouquet of your finest roses, please."

"One second while I go to the back and get them!" The flower shop clerk replied happily. Maki waited at the register, growing a but impatient, not from the clerk, but how she could see Nico again. A few minutes of rapid finger tapping later, the clerk came back with a beautiful rose bouquet.

"Is this one to your liking, miss?"

"Yes, it's beautiful." Maki replied. She knew Nico would love them.

"That'll be ¥3500."

Maki dug in her purse and pulled out a ¥5000 note.

"You can keep the change." Maki said as she took the bouquet. She didn't want to waste anymore time.

"Ah, thank you and come again!" The clerk shouted out to Maki, who was now already out the door. On the way home, Maki also decided to pick up a box of chocolates, remembering Nico's love for sweets. She pulled up on the driveway of her house. She picked up the bouquet and chocolates and walked into her house.

 _Wait... Didn't I lock the door...?_

"I thought you said you were going to wait for me, Maki-chan." The oh-so familiar voice called out.

"N-Nico-chan?!"

"Hmph, I got here all alone with no one to say 'welcome back' to me." Nico said as she came around from the living room. That's when she noticing everything Maki was holding. "Wait, did you get those for me?"

Maki could feel her face flush red with embarrassment. She planned on welcoming Nico home romantically, giving her the flowers and chocolate as she entered their home.

"W-Welcome home, Nico-chan?" Maki said, as more of a question, as she held out the roses and chocolate for Nico.

"Well... I guess I can forgive you for making me wait since you were out getting these for me..." Nico replied, becoming a bit embarrassed herself. "Let's put those flowers in a vase and water them so they don't die."

Maki nodded and took off her shoes before she walked over to the table and placed the flowers in the vase planted on the center of the table. Nico walked besides Maki with a glass of water and carefully poured it into the vase. Maki noticed how close Nico was to her, and after a month of not seeing her, she couldn't help herself. She hugged Nico, surprising her to the point of spilling the water all over the table.

"M-Maki-chan?!"

Maki kissed the top of Nico's head, still easy to reach because of their height difference. "I've missed you, you know." Maki felt Nico loosen a bit under her embrace. Nico turned around and hugged Maki back before planting a small kiss on her lips. "I've missed you too, Maki-chan, but now I'm back... and I don't see any Christmas decorations hanging around."

Maki mentally slapped herself. Even she, who adored Christmas for as long as she remembered, forgot to put up decorations.

"Ah, sorry Nico-chan. I've been busy with work and-"

"Shh, it's fine. We can put them up together, it'll be fun." Nico said, placing her finger on Maki's lips to silence her. "C'mon let's get the boxes out."

Their Christmas decorating spree took up the majority of the day, ending in the late afternoon; they had to have their house perfect, of course. They stood in front of their house, examining their hard work.

"This really is our winter wonderland." Nico murmured as she admired their house. "It already looks great. I can't wait to side it when it's darker out."

"Mmm, it does look nice." Maki agreed. She shivered as a cold wind blew against her, also causing her to sneeze.

"Maybe we should go inside and drink some hot chocolate or something." Nico said while giggling. Maki's eyes immediately lit up because she loved Nico's cooking, especially when it came to the Christmas season.

"Yea, let's." Maki said calmly, hiding her excitement. They walked back inside to the kitchen where Maki sat down, allowing Nico to cook without any problems.

"So tomorrow is the µ's Christmas gathering at Nozomi and Eli's café." Nico brought up as she began to make the hot chocolate.

"Yea, I wonder what we're doing this year. It's hard to tell when it comes to Honoka's ideas." Maki replied. Even being overseas, Honoka plans these things, not ever wanting to lose contact with her beloved 'family.'

"Yea. Nozomi and Eli know what's happening but they refuse to tell me. All they say is 'it's going to be a fun experience for everyone.' Honestly, I just want to know what they're planning."

"That would be nice, but I think it would be more exciting to find out on the spot."

Nico scoffed at the response, but she knew Maki was right. "Well, here's your hot chocolate."

Maki took the mug from Nico, noticing the delightful warmth against her cold hands.

"Thank you, Nico-chan. It looks delicious."

"It's no big deal, it's just a cup of hot chocolate." Nico responded bashfully, taking a sip of her own drink. Maki chuckled a bit at Nico, Nico not noticing her actions. Throughout the rest of the day, they made up for the time missed

* * *

"MAKI-CHAN, NICO-CHAN!" A voice called loudly once they entered the café. They had been attacked by a highly energetic Honoka.

"H-Honoka?" Maki gasped out as the girl jumped onto her.

"It's been forever! It's good to see you and Nico again!" Honoka shouted. Maki groaned as she noticed Honoka has drawn just about half the cafe's attention. "How's it going with her by the way?" Honoka whispered as she nudged Maki with her elbow.

"E-Eh. We're doing well." She glanced back around at the customers of the cafe, some still staring. "Let's sit down with the rest of them."

The three of them walked towards the table, where Nozomi was waving them down. The three if them took the empty seats. It seemed like they were the last. Kotori was here, coming back from overseas studying for sewing and design. Rin and Hanayo, came from a town over where they taught kindergarten. Umi didn't come far; she stayed over to take over her family's dojo.

"Okay, let's begin!" Honoka cheered. "This year I planned our Christmas party earlier than usual because..." she paused for dramatic effect. "We're doing a 'Secret Santa!'" Honoka paused, waiting for cheering or clapping of some kind.

"U-Um, what's a 'Secret Santa?'" Hanayo called out from her spot.

"Oh, that's right, it would be a good idea to explain, oops! Well, basically, everyone is going to be assigned one of us and they can't tell the person they're their Santa. Then in three days, including today, on Christmas day, everyone's Santa will be revealed!" Honoka explained. "We'll also have our real party on that day." She added.

"Is that all?" Nico said uninterestedly. Maki elbowed Nico lightly.

"Nico-chan. Don't be so rude. It could be fun."

"All of our names are in this hat." Honoka said, motioning to Nozomi, who was showcasing a Santa hat. "Let's begin with Nozomi since she already has the hat." Nozomi reached into the bag and pulled out a small slip of paper then passed the hat down. Maki, sitting the other side of Nozomi, was the last one to choose.

 _I wonder who I'm left with..._

Maki reached into the hat and fished out the final slip of paper.

 **Yazawa Nico**

Of course Maki managed to be left with Nico. There were seven other names she could've gotten, but it happened to be Nico's.

 _Well I guess this will just be easier for me then..._

"Alright! Now that everyone has their person, let's get shopping!

* * *

"Hey, Maki-chan. Who'd you get? I got Umi."

"I'm not telling."

"Oh, c'mon! I told you who I got! Pleeease?" Nico pestered.

"Nope."

Nico let a frustrated sigh. "Fine. Help me find a present for Umi then."

Maki drove her and Nico to the nearest mall after the quick meeting of the former µ's members seeing that Nico wanted to get the shopping out of the way. Nico, being a famous idol, was in 'disguise' to avoid being mobbed at the mall, crowded from Christmas shoppers.

"What's something she would like?" Nico asked.

"Hm, maybe something archery related. I remember she did archery in high school."

"Maybe a necklace? It's something simple, but nice." Nico thought for a moment. "Oh! She also loved those manjuu from Honoka's family bakery!"

"Yea, but we should wait to get those. Let's make sure they're fresh when we give it to her. Let's just head to the jewelry store for now."

They walked through the mall, navigating their way to a jewelry shop located inside.

"Is there a price limit for our gifts?" Nico asked as she looked upon the shop. It was nicely lit with some various assortment of jewelry, some maybe costing hundreds.

"Eh. They didn't say anything. We're fine." Maki replied simply. "Let's go check the place out." Maki let Nico lead the way into the store. As Nico continued walking towards the necklace section, something else caught Maki's eyes. In a glass display case were am assortment of beautiful rings, all shimmering under the shop's bright lights. She had thought of proposing to Nico before, but thought it was a bad idea due to Nico's occupation as an idol.

 _Maybe I should propose. I'm sure Nico-chan would be overwhelmed with happiness._

"Maki-chan! Look at this! I cant believe they actually have it!" Nico called from farther back into the store. Maki moved quickly over to her just to make sure she wouldn't be caught looking at rings. She looked into the display case where Nico was pointing excitedly. Surprisingly, there was the exact thing she and Nico were looking for. It was a beautiful necklace with a jeweled bow and arrow pendent. Maki looked at the price listed below it. It was only ¥4800, which was no big deal with Maki's richness.

"Is that the one you want for her?" Maki asked Nico, wanting to confirm before she went and got a worker.

"Yep! It's perfect and I'm sure she'll love it." Nico replied. Maki smiled a bit, noticing Nico's enthusiasm when, at first, she completely dissed the idea.

"Alright, let me get someone then." Maki walked away from Nico towards the worker at the counter.

"Find everything you're looking for?"

"Yes, actually. We've found what we want to buy."

"Okay, let me get it out for you." The worker made his way around the counter to where Nico was standing. Nico stepped out of the way so that he could open the case and take out the necklace. He walked back to the counter, put the necklace in a small jewelry box, and rang it up. Maki pulled out a ¥5000 bill and handed it to him. The man put the cash in the register and gave her the change and the necklace box, now placed in a small plastic bag.

"Thank you, come again!" Maki and Nico left the store and began to walk back to their car.

"What about you Maki-chan? Don't you have to get something for your mystery person?" Nico asked, holding Maki's hand and walking behind her so she wouldn't be separated in the crowded mall.

"I'm not sure what to get them yet." Maki answered, which was a lie. Maki knew exactly what Nico would love, she just didn't want to do the shopping when Nico was right next to her. Nico sighed.

"Hmm, alright. Just remember, after today, you just have tomorrow to go shopping. It'll be a shame if you show up with nothing."

* * *

Maki came back to the mall the next day, alone of course. She went to the stores she often caught Nico looking at, but never asking to go in, most of which cosmetic and beauty stores. She walking inside of one, and of course it was flooded with people doing last minute Christmas shopping. The wait would be long, but it would be worth it to make Nico happy. After about an hour in the one store, she finally escaped with many goods, one of which being Nico's favorite, yet pricey, facemask. As she was walking exit, she spotted the same store she and Nico went to the previous day out of the corner of her eye. She stopped in her tracks and she thought. After a minute she made her way over to it. She walked back over to the ring section she was looking at the previous day and examined the rings. They were all so beautiful and she didn't know which one to choose. She found one she liked, it was a thin ring with a single diamond on the front. the whole ring was also jeweled with diamonds. It was a very pricey ring, costing ¥276,000, but she wouldn't have anything worse than best for her beloved.

"Excuse me, can I get this?" Maki called out to a worker, different from the one from yesterday.

"Yep, let me just see the model..." The worker walked over to Maki and looked at the ring in the display case. "Okay! Do you know her ring size?"

Maki answered the worker, knowing her ring size because of silly talk with Nico in previous conversations. "Let me see if we have a ring in that size in the back."

The worker left Maki in the front as they made their way in the back to find the ring. Five minutes later, the man came back out with a small, elegant black box. Maki followed the worker over to counter where they rang up the ring. For this purchase, Maki pulled out her credit card, not having all that cash on her for obvious reasons. The handed Maki the small box. "Thank you and good luck!"

Maki walked out of the store, staring at the ring box. The feeling Maki had was like high school all over again. She bought two holiday gift bags, one for Nico's present, another for hers, along with some festive gift tissues. When Maki got in the car, she placed the small ring box at the bottom of the bag and covered it with some of the tissues. She then stacked the rest of the gifts on top, making it look nice with the rest of the tissues. As soon as she was done, she drove home.

* * *

"Hello again, everyone, and merry Christmas!" Honoka cheered. They were at Nozomi and Eli's café once again. "I see everyone has brought their presents, so lets begin! We're going to do this in order from our seats in the chairs so that everyone can see what we got for each other!" It also seemed like everyone sat in the same exact chairs as before."Nozomi, start!"

Maki was last again, but she was thankful this time. It was the best place to be with what she was planning on doing.

"Nico-chan, I got you." Maki said handing Nico the present bag.

"Oh, so that's why you didn't tell me who you got." Nico replied taking the bag from Maki's hand. She took out and tissues and began to take out the actual presents.

"Maki-chan... Thank you for these.' Nico said as she took out all of the cosmetics she loved. she came to the last present above the tissues. "Thank you so much, I love it!"

"Um, there's one more thing in there." Maki pointed out.

"Huh?" Nico reached into the bag and pulled out the rest of the tissues. "What is this?" Nico reached into the bag again and pulled out the small box. She set the bag back down. She opened the box, curious to see what else Maki placed into the bag. Tears started to fill Nico's eyes, eventually waterfalling down her face. She held a hand up to her mouth, not believing what was in the box.

"N-Nico? What is it? What's in the box?" Eli asked, a but concerned to see her friend crying.

"Nico-chan... Will you be with me forever?"

Nico closed the box and leapt into Maki's arms.

"Yes!" Nico gasped between tears. "Yes, I will Maki-chan!"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **MERRY CHRISTMAS! I know its past Christmas but I was busy with relatives and such, so I didn't have enough time to write, sorry :P**

 **Ill also try my best to post a chapter of Shifted soon, but no promises. Have a nice day :D**


End file.
